<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>so hold on to this moment by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392201">so hold on to this moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:07:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvain rarely says that he loves Ashe. That’s not to say that he never admits it—no, it’s evident in the little gifts he showers Ashe with, supposedly picked up through the course of his day, yet always picked out with a painstaking eye. It’s evident in the way Sylvain’s tone turns frosty whenever someone dares even imply that Sylvain is losing something by choosing to be with Ashe, commoner that he is. It’s evident in how Sylvain gently takes Ashe’s hand, tracing slow little circles over its back, murmuring comforts whenever Ashe wakes up from nightmares of the war.</p>
<p>It’s evident, too, in how Sylvain welcomes Ashe’s weight on top of him, letting his eyes close, letting his hands tremble, as Ashe kisses down his neck. At first, Sylvain never allowed anything like this. It was always Sylvain initiating, always Sylvain’s weight holding Ashe down, always Sylvain murmuring sweet nothings. Now, though, Sylvain doesn’t squirm as Ashe’s elbows settle by either side of his head, boxing him in, or as Ashe whispers, “You’re beautiful.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>so hold on to this moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sylvain rarely says that he loves Ashe. That’s not to say that he never admits it—no, it’s evident in the little gifts he showers Ashe with, supposedly picked up through the course of his day, yet always picked out with a painstaking eye. It’s evident in the way Sylvain’s tone turns frosty whenever someone dares even imply that Sylvain is losing something by choosing to be with Ashe, commoner that he is. It’s evident in how Sylvain gently takes Ashe’s hand, tracing slow little circles over its back, murmuring comforts whenever Ashe wakes up from nightmares of the war.</p>
<p>It’s evident, too, in how Sylvain welcomes Ashe’s weight on top of him, letting his eyes close, letting his hands tremble, as Ashe kisses down his neck. At first, Sylvain never allowed anything like this. It was always Sylvain initiating, always Sylvain’s weight holding Ashe down, always Sylvain murmuring sweet nothings. Now, though, Sylvain doesn’t squirm as Ashe’s elbows settle by either side of his head, boxing him in, or as Ashe whispers, “You’re beautiful.”</p>
<p>Lips still against Sylvain’s throat, Ashe feels him swallow. Still, Sylvain doesn’t object—he knows it’s an argument he’ll lose, or maybe he believes it, by now. Ashe has long hoped for the latter. “Look who’s talking,” Sylvain quips instead.</p>
<p>“Flatterer.” Ashe smiles against Sylvain’s skin.</p>
<p>“Is it flattery if it’s true, though?”</p>
<p>Ashe hums noncommittally, electing not to reply as he tugs down Sylvain’s collar for a little more access. He presses a quick kiss just above Sylvain’s collarbone before beginning to suck a hickey there, revelling at Sylvain’s breathless little gasp. It’s not a secret that they’re together, far from it, but Ashe likes the idea of leaving his mark where no one else can see. Even better, Ashe likes the idea that Sylvain might forget all about it until he undresses for the evening, the clouded little gaze he might get in his eyes as he remembers.</p>
<p>Admittedly, it’s difficult to leave more than a few marks with Sylvain’s shirt in the way. Ashe sits up, tugging it. “This needs to go.”</p>
<p>“<i>Finally</i>,” Sylvain mutters. There’s no heat to it, though, not with the way his hardness presses against Ashe’s thigh. </p>
<p>“I thought you were quite enjoying that,” Ashe retorts with an angelic smile. Sylvain rolls his eyes as he takes off his shirt, throwing it in some corner of the room. Ashe’s follows, as does the rest of their clothes. </p>
<p>It always gives Ashe pause. Sylvain told him, once, that he rarely did actually sleep with any of the women he played around with. Usually just kissing, heavy petting at most. The reason why remains unspoken, but Ashe still hears it loud and clear. That Sylvain doesn’t even hesitate in letting Ashe see him like this anymore—</p>
<p>Ashe pushes Sylvain back down onto the bed, wasting no time in kissing him. Sometimes, their kisses are heavy, all open-mouthed and desperate. Sometimes, their kisses are quiet, a reminder of what they’ve managed to hold onto over all these years. Sometimes, their kisses are somewhere in-between. </p>
<p>This kiss is the lattermost—light with want, heavy with need. Ashe cradles Sylvain’s cheek in his hands as he kisses Sylvain, painstakingly slow and sweet, Sylvain growing more pliant under him by the second. Sylvain’s muffled little moans tingle against Ashe’s lips as Sylvain pulls Ashe impossibly closer, rutting against him, and in that is everything. </p>
<p>But there is also everything in the way Sylvain nips at Ashe’s lips, the barest hint of pain that Sylvain quickly soothes over with his tongue. It is not just an apology, but a gentle request. Ashe’s breath hitches as he opens his mouth and lets Sylvain inside. The heat is searing, has Ashe whimpering as he rocks down against Sylvain, nails digging into Sylvain’s shoulders.</p>
<p>Sylvain gasps, probably at the sudden pain. Ashe pulls away for a moment to murmur, “Good?” There’s a little strand of spit connecting them still that has Ashe’s cock twitching, causing it to brush Sylvain’s ever-so-slightly, a lovely little bit of friction. Sylvain nods a little frantically before pulling Ashe back in.</p>
<p>“Wait,” Ashe murmurs, at which Sylvain pauses. “Can I—” He sits up, moving himself down the bed. The movement forces him to realize how achingly hard he is, and he has to take a moment before asking, “I wanna—”</p>
<p>“Anything you want,” Sylvain mumbles desperately. </p>
<p>Ashe inhales sharply. “Can you move up the bed a little?” Sylvain does so immediately, and Ashe kneels in-between Sylvain’s thighs. He licks his lips, not missing how Sylvain’s gaze darkens as he does so. </p>
<p>Usually, Ashe would tease Sylvain, kissing around his thighs, sucking new hickeys into them, until Sylvain’s legs shook and he was begging. Lovely as that thought is, it’s one for another time, he decides as he experimentally runs a finger down Sylvain’s cock. Sylvain startles at the contact, more pre-come sliding down it, and all Ashe wants to do is take it in his mouth, feel it heavy and sure on his tongue.<br/>
So he does. It’s all the more satisfying for the strangled little moan that leaves Sylvain. Ashe glances up at him, and isn’t he a sight: dazed look in his eyes, one hand fisting the sheets, lips oh-so-red from their kissing and how viciously he’s biting it. Ashe can’t tear his eyes away even as he begins to bob his head, sliding his tongue across Sylvain’s cock, savoring how it twitches in his mouth, the way breathing becomes just shy of difficult.</p>
<p>Sylvain used to muffle all his breathless little gasps, the moans. Now, though, he babbles as Ashe sucks him off, voice hitching: “Goddess, Ashe, you’re—beautiful like this, <i>perfect</i>—” Ashe squeezes his thigh gently in return, a wordless <i>you, too.</i></p>
<p>It’s not long before Sylvain’s hips are jerking into Ashe’s mouth no matter how hard Sylvain tries to hold himself back. “Ashe, you gotta—” Sylvain’s voice is deep and heavy with need, curling torturously in Ashe’s stomach. He wonders if he’ll come like this, rutting against the bed, Sylvain’s spend in his mouth—“I’m <i>close</i>,” he hisses, as though Ashe isn’t getting it.</p>
<p>Fine. Ashe will just have to make his intentions clearer. He swallows Sylvain’s cock deeper, enough that he swears he feels it in the back of his throat, and Sylvain’s next words bleed into a gasp. Sylvain comes, then, a burst of heat within Ashe’s mouth that’s perfectly claiming. He swallows, pulling off Sylvain’s dick and wiping at the saliva and come collecting at the corner of his mouth.</p>
<p>Sylvain looks at him as though he was the Goddess herself. “You didn’t—you know you didn’t have to.”</p>
<p>“I wanted to,” Ashe tells him. As always, Sylvain’s eyes glint with surprise before turning to a delicate fondness.</p>
<p><i>I love you</i>, Ashe thinks. It’s on the tip of his tongue as Sylvain says, “Your turn?”</p>
<p>With some mild readjusting, Sylvain finds his place between Ashe’s legs, Ashe’s cock in his fist. There’s more than enough pre-come to make it an easy slide, and Ashe thrusts up against Sylvain’s hand, wanting more, more, <i>more</i>. </p>
<p>Sylvain always knows how to take care of him. Sylvain kisses Ashe as he jerks Ashe off, despite how he must taste himself on Ashe’s tongue, swallowing all of Ashe’s moans down. It’s no wonder that Ashe comes before Sylvain can really even get started.</p>
<p>“I love you,” Ashe gasps almost immediately after Sylvain pulls away. Sylvain pauses in the middle of wiping his hands on the sheets—disgusting, but he hasn’t stopped even after the countless times Ashe has asked him to—and glances over to Ashe.</p>
<p>This, Ashe is used to: the tenseness, the flicker of unease in Sylvain’s eyes, whenever Ashe says it so boldly. But this, too, is something Ashe is just as used to: how quickly the tension leaves Sylvain, unease replaced with unyielding fondness as Sylvain smiles soft and private. “You, too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hides my face</p>
<p>i appreciate comments and kudos even on anon!! super nervous about posting this and would be very happy for any feedback</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>